Changing Worlds
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Kim believes she has the best life anyone can have. What happens when old foes decide to get revenge. Can she fix the World or is she forced to live in a World that is becoming more of a nightmare to her every second?


Kim smiles at her husband. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Kim was married to her high school sweetheart; they both had successful careers, and had two beautiful healthy children. She was on cloud nine and could not want for anything else. "I don't think anyone can be as happy as I am right now." Kim places her right hand on his cheek. "I am the happiest I have ever been."

"I know for a fact that you are right," Tommy places his hand over Kim's hand.

"How is that," Kim asks with a smile on her face.

Tommy pretends to ponder the question for a second. "You are with me."

"Ha," Kim giggles as she anticipated he would say something like that. "Even after twelve years you can still make me laugh."

"I intend to make you laugh for the next sixty years," Tommy leans in and kisses Kim. "Nothing could ever keep me away from you." Tommy takes Kim's hand and leads her to the bed.

Kim smiles even wider, "I cannot believe Temptress tried to tear us apart back in high school."

Tommy glances at Kim and loves the way her long brown hair cascades down her back as she moves slightly. "Luckily, I questioned that letter as soon as I had received it and went down to see if that was how you really felt."

"That must have been hard especially with Bryant attacking you." Kim shudders who would have thought that a madman was attacking you because of a grudge that was not your fault."

"You don't have to remind me beautiful," Tommy kisses Kim. "Let's not think about that right now besides we had better get some sleep if we want to have any energy to deal with Tyler and Kiara tomorrow."

Kim shakes her head. "I still cannot believe we have a two and a four year old."

"You are telling me; why just the other day I was told I looked too young to be having children," Tommy laughs. "The cashier thought I was babysitting and asked me what time was I off."

"I bet that made your day huh," Kim, giggles again.

Tommy raises an eyebrow. "She asked me with her chest out if I knew how to handle the oranges." "I was both flattered and a little uncomfortable that a woman was flirting with me right in front of our children."

"I bet you were just blushing a beet red color hum," Kim says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh I knew you would be getting a laugh out of this," Tommy tickles Kim.

Kim begins to laugh. "Tommy, I thought we had to go to sleep for the children's sake."

"If you want to put it that way then…" Tommy moves on top of Kim.

Kim licks her lips. "In this case then I think I can lose five minutes of sleep."

"Funny, Kim, very funny," Tommy rolls off Kim.

"Aw come on now; it will be a very enjoyable five minutes though," Kim smiles at Tommy. "Three minutes tops if you did not do too much running around with the kids today."

Tommy shakes his head. "Kimberly when you say that last comment you are supposed to go up in the number not count down."

"Not in your case," Kim teases. "Aw come here my big handsome tiger."

"I think the best thing to do would be to get some sleep; I promised Tyler that we would play football tomorrow and you know how he is when it comes to sports."

Kim nods her head. "He is determined to make sure he wins every time."

"Aren't you taking Kiara on your shopping trip with the girls tomorrow?" Tommy places his head on his hand, which is on the pillow.

"I guess I will need all my energy to chase after my little diva," Kim smiles. "Who knew that at age two she would be such a fashion queen."

Tommy kisses Kim on the lips. "I did; boy who would have ever thought that I, Tommy Oliver would not want to have sex but sleep because he needs energy to tackle his two children."

"Not me," Kim replies as she nestles into Tommy. "There is always tomorrow night or sometime next month; I am sure we can pencil in when to make love."

"You are right," Tommy kisses Kim on top of her head before he closes his eyes.

Kim revels in the moment before she begins to doze off to a peaceful sleep.

In another part of California, a villain smiles to herself.

She had been watching Kim live a happy life and thought that now was the perfect time to destroy Kim's seemingly perfect life. "Time for you to pay Kimberly," Temptress replies as she transports to the front yard of the Oliver's residence. She begins to walk when she suddenly has the feeling to turn around. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am surprised you don't remember me; Temptress," Bryant sneers.

Temptress thinks for a minute. "Bryant," Temptress utters in confusion. "What the hell are you doing here?" Temptress crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well I planned on murdering the Oliver family making sure I kill Tommy last so he can watch as I murder each of his family members in front of him." Bryant laughs.

"No, you fool, I have something much better than that planned," Temptress rolls her eyes.

Bryant looks at her. "Oh yeah, and what is your evil genius plan?"

"Watch and learn rookie," Temptress teleports both of them inside the master bedroom. She had made sure she understood the Oliver's security system for both natural and supernatural beings. Temptress holds up a crystal orb and waves it over Kim and Tommy's head. She begins to chant an incantation over the sleeping couple.

The Oliver's' must have realized something was wrong because at the same exact time Kim and Tommy both open their eyes. Before they can utter a sound, a dark light is cast over the couple.

"You are using the plan we thought of years ago," Bryant shakes his head. "How are you sure it will work in tormenting them?"

"Just wait and see," Temptress smiles as the room goes pitch black. "Now I must warn you that my target will experience a little more pain then yours will but it will be all in great fun."

Bryant glances down at the sleeping couple when the eerie darkness disappears. He smiles as he stares down at a black haired man and a woman with blonde hair. "I doubt that; I am sure he will experience just the same if not more than she will."

Bryant and Temptress teleports out the Oliver's home and into Temptress dark lair.

The next morning, Kim awakens with a cold feeling.

"Did you turn that thermostat to a crazy number Tommy; it is freezing in here," Kim shudders. "Maybe, I just had an unpleasant feeling wash over me." "Tommy?" Kim opens her eyes and glances to her right. "What the…" "Tommy?" Kim bolts upright. "This is not my house!" Kim hops out the bed and begins going from room to room. "Oliver, I am not finding this amazing in the slightest; you know we have a busy day today." Kim runs a hand through her hair. "I must still be dreaming," Kim pinches herself. "Ouch that hurt." "I guess I had better get dressed and go home; maybe this is some weird experiment gone wrong or something." Kim shuffles through the closet and drawers finding a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to slip on. She grabs a pair of car keys and drives home all the while thinking that she must still be dreaming. Kim reaches her her home and notices that her keys are missing. She walks over to a rock and lifts it up. Kim removes the key from the holder and walks back to the front door, Just as she was about to unlock the door, it opens reveling Tommy in an open robe with a pair of boxes on.

"Whoa, Kim, you scared me," Tommy looks at her. "What are you doing here this morning?" Tommy feels a breeze and remembers that his robe is open. He ties his robe shut. "I know you girls are having a shopping day in a couple of hours but it is only nine am.

Kim shakes her head. "Tommy, I am not finding this little joke funny."

Tommy looks at Kim with a bewildered expression. "What joke; I have no idea what you are talking about?" "Did Kat set you up to do this?" Tommy turns his head expecting to see Kat standing there laughing at him along with Kim.

"Why would Kat put me up to this?" Kim shakes her head. "I woke up in a strange home Tommy and you seem to not even be fazed." "The last thing I remember is falling asleep in your arms."

"Are you hung over Kim," Tommy questions. "Did you have a wild night or something?"

Kim stares at Tommy. "What is so wild about me falling asleep in your arms?" "I also fall asleep in your arms when we are together." "Where are Tyler and Kiara?" "I just want to see our babies." Kim looks upset. "I cannot take any more of this bizarre joke."

"Wait a minute," Tommy holds up his hands. "Did you just call my children our children and imply that we are married?"

"Yes because those are our children and we are married," Kim holds a hand to her chest. "This is some sick nightmare that I cannot seem to wake up from fast enough."

Tommy looks at Kim with concern. "Maybe I should call Jason." "Why don't you come inside and have a seat while I call him." Tommy steps aside. "I am sure Emily and he should be awake by now." Tommy closes the door as Kim enters the house.

"I must have taken some drugs by accident or something," Kim glances around and sees pictures of Tommy, Tyler, Kiara, and Kat. "What the hell is going on?" "Why is Kat in my spot in all our pictures together and that is not the wedding band we chose?" Kim looks down at her empty ring finger. "Where is my engagement ring and wedding band?"

"Kim, not only are we not married but you have never been married well at least none that I know of," Tommy glances at Kim puzzled.

Kim shakes her head. "No, we are married and have two amazing beautiful children and I was planning on taking Kiara on a shopping adventure while you played sports with Tyler."

"Okay, so you know my plans because of Kat," Tommy tells her. "Maybe you would like a glass of water and some aspirin," Tommy tells Kim with a concerned look on his face.

"No, Tommy, we discussed our plans last night in bed together," Kim, tells him as she moves towards him. "I don't know what is going on here but we are married and those two beautiful children are ours," Kim points to the closest picture of the children.

Tommy shakes his head. "I am sorry Kim but that is not true." "Maybe one time we thought we would be married with children but that ended once you broke up with me."

"We never broke up!" "You came down to see me as soon as you received the letter and everything got worked out." Kim flips her hair over her shoulder. "Temptress had made sure we were in different parts of the country and Bryant made me write you that letter."

"Tommy is everything alright down there," Kat asks.

Tommy glances at Kim. "Yes, honey, I will be up in a minute."

"Okay," Kat calls out before she continues getting ready for the day.

"As you can see I have things to do, so if I can help you with anything now is the time," Tommy tells Kim with another concerned look.

Kim's replies, "I don't know what is going on but I will find out and fix it." She walks out.


End file.
